Unikitty & Puppycorn: Something Smells
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on a Spongebob Episode with the same name. Unikitty makes a very rancid "sundae" and gets bad breath as a result from it. Everyone in Unikingdom is disgusted by her horrible breath and they try to avoid her. Unikitty asks Puppycorn why she is being avoided, and Puppycorn says it is because Unikitty is "ugly".


It was a Sunday morning at the Unikingdom, where Unikitty is sleeping on her bed. Her alarm clock went off, with a very loud blast that send Unikitty flying and hit a calendar, revealing that it's Sunday according to the calendar.

"WOW, It's Sunday Pet Pet, guess what's for breakfast?" said Unikitty.

"Sunday" said Pet Pet.

"That's right! A sundae" said Unikitty while she puts her bowl on the table. Unikitty opens the freezer and notice it's empty. "Whoops... Looks like we're out of ice cream, guess I'll use something else... Ketchup!" Unikitty squeezes the ketchup bottle and a bunch of ketchup comes out into the bowl. She open the cupboard and found fruit and a box of sugar "Hmmm...Bananas...Cherries...Boring." She closes the cupboard and uses two bags of onions "Ah, here we go onions, ready Pet Pet?"

"Ready" said Pet Pet as he's holding a violin, playing sad music.

Unikitty smells the onions, causing her to become Sad Kitty and she's started to cry as she peels the onions into the bowl "Just one more thing, Pea-" Unikitty opens another cupboard and found an empty jar of peanuts "-nuts" Unikitty walks over to Pet Pet, shaking the jar and telling him that it's empty "Pet Pet, my peanut jar is totally empty" she said as Pet Pet burps as a result that he ate all of them. Unikitty snaps her fingers and said "Wait, I know one other place we can find peanuts" Unikitty went to the bathroom, saw a peanut plant "Good thing I still have these peanut plants growing in the windowsill that Dr. Fox made" The camera zooms to the plant and it appears to be old, rotten and mold. Unikitty throws it into her bowl "A little texture never hurt, there we go" She brought out a spoon and said "this sundae's gonna taste great, aren't you gonna help me Pet Pet?" She turns around and notice that Pet Pet is gone "Pet Pet?, oh well, more for me" Unikitty take a few spoonsfulls of "Sundaes".

Unikitty comes out of a kitchen, with a stinky cloud and starting to have bad breath, where Pet Pet is standing at the living room "You know what they say Pet Pet, I'm easy like Sunday morning." said Unikitty with a few stink clouds shape like letters, spelling the word "morning", Pet Pet smell it and he got knocked out.

Unikitty is standing outside and said "Okay lets see on my to do list" she said as she brings out a long list that keeps repeating "help my kingdom" throughout the list.

"Help my kingdom, help my kingdom, help my kingdom, help my kingdom, help my kingdom" said Unikitty as she keeps repeating.

"Wait, that's not right. I need one for Sunday" said Unikitty as she brings out a card and said "Ah, here we go, say Hi to everyone in my kingdom"

Unikitty runs off and saying hi like any other day in unikingdom "Hello" she said with a bad breath, causing a citizen to smell it and runs off "Some people are late on Sunday" A mailman was walking and Unikitty said to him "Hi mailman" her stinky breath causing him to smell and he started to break and getting smaller like Russian dolls. Unikitty saw a crossing guard and said "Hi Crossing Guard Lady" she smells and runs off and yells "MOTHER OF MERCY!" The children started to cross then they scream and Unikitty covers up, she though its an accident but she and the children saw a parade passing by, Unikitty is surprise by this and she yells "WOW, a parade, hi parade, hi tuba player, hi drummer, hi guy with the cymbals, hi trumpeter, hi tambourine girl, hi timbale man, hi didgeridoo player". The Didgeridoo player was playing a didgeridoo. "Hi triangle player, hi guy with the kettle drum, hi, pianist, hi, guy with the flute. And heeelllooo, Dolly!" A giant stink ball was formed and knock the entire parade like bowling pins, every band member started to scattering away from all this stink aroma all over the street.

Unikitty saw the entire town deserted "Was it something I said?" she said as she's walking down the streets "Something weird is going on today. Everyone is running away from me, and now. Unikitty saw a giant blue block "A giant blue building block?, Oh what next" Just then, a blue building block reveals to be Puppycorn's body, as his head pops out. "Hi sis" he said as his arms pops out.

"Oh, hi Puppycorn, I'm confused" said Unikitty.

"Yes I am" said Puppycorn.

Puppycorn, everybody is running away from me. Watch" said Unikitty as she demonstrates by talking to a building "Hi building" The building became alive and slowly moves away from Unikitty's stench "I just don't get it." The stench bounces to Puppycorn's nose and he smells it.

"I don't nether, maybe it's your physical appearance" said Puppycorn as the camera pans to Unikitty's body and tail. They both said "Nah".

"Maybe it's your voice" said Puppycorn as Unikitty started laughing and then she stop and said "Good one little bro"

"Well, maybe it's because you're ugly" said Puppycorn.

"Ugly?" said Unikitty as she put her finger on her and wipes her forehead and doing the pose with a spotlight and said "You gotta be kidding me"

"Better try the reflection test" said Puppycorn as he brought out a mirror in front of Unikitty, she said "Hi" to her reflection, and her own reflection smell the stench and takes a hammer and smashes the mirror, Puppycorn peeks through it and said "Ugly" to her.

"Oh no, I can't be ugly, I can't be, I can't be ugly" yelled Unikitty as she went to a couple and said to them "Am I ugly?" The couple take a whiff and grow angel wings representing that they "died". Unikitty started crying, running and latches to the car on the windshield and said again "Am I ugly?".

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" said the driver as he went out of control, the car and driver stop in the middle of the road and Unikitty flies off, the car explode and a police officer give it a ticket for no good reason. The tire bounces over to Unikitty and landed on her face and she said as Sad Kitty "I'm Ugly!"

Later, thunder rolls and lightning strikes at the exterior of Unikitty's castle, Puppycorn was walking to Unikitty's bedroom. "Hey sis, can I barrow some bath beads?" He said as he walking to Unikitty's library and she's wearing a cape, playing the organ like Phantom of the Opera. Puppycorn walks over and said "Unikitty?" She turns around, revealing herself wearing a Groucho-Marx-esque nose and glasses.

"Go, run away like all the others, No one would want a friend as ugly as i am" said Unikitty as she plays the organ again.

"Sure they would, it makes them feel better about the way they look, maybe a story will cheer you up" said Puppycorn as she drags Unikitty to her seat and he tell her a story "It's called the Ugly Duckling" Unikitty got her eye pupils big like an anime character as Puppycorn told her a "story" "Once there was an Ugly Duckling, he is so ugly that everyone died, The End" Unikitty is in shock about the story's "moral".

"That didn't helped at all" said Unikitty as she started to cry "How long, how long I've been ugly Puppycorn?"

"As long as I remember, you poor ugly little kitty, you" said Puppycorn as Unikitty started clings on him "Help me! I'm so ashamed, I'm spiraling, "I'M SPIRALING!" As soon as she said that, Puppycorn slaps Unikitty in the face, causing her head to twirl, and then it stopped "Thanks Puppycorn" she said as Puppycorn raise his paw in the air, ready to slap her again but Unikitty stopped him "It's okay little bro, spiraling, over."

"Just do what I do when I have problems" said Puppycorn, then he screams "SCREAM!" Unikitty is cover in spit and drags Unikitty to the roof "Come on sis, I'll help you"

Unikitty and Puppycorn are at the roof "Okay big sis, say it, say it" said Puppycorn as Unikitty started to hesitate "I can't" she said

"Unikitty, you're never going to feel better unless you get that thing off your chest" said Puppycorn as Unikitty saw slug-like leach on her chest. "I know, Puppycorn". She yank the leach off and toss it out.

"Say it, say it" said Puppycorn

"I'm ugly" said Unikitty

"You're ugly and what?" said Puppycorn

"Pink?" said Unikitty as Puppycorn came close to her and said "No, proud"

"I'm ugly and I'm proud" said Unikitty

"Good" said Puppycorn "Now say it louder"

"I'm ugly and I'm proud" said Unikitty as she saying it louder

"Louder"

"I'm ugly and I'm proud"

"LOUDER!"

"I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!" yelled Unikitty, it was so loud, it can be heard all over Unikingdom and Frown Town, where Master Frown is sleeping in the couch, then he woke up and heard the echo and said "Is that what she calls it?"

Back at Unikingdom, Unikitty is heavily breathing and said "That felt great, I feel empowered"

"So, what should we do now sis?" said Puppycorn.

"I don't know, how about a movie?" said Unikitty.

Unikitty and Puppycorn are at a movie theater, where Unikitty and Puppycorn are going to have front seats to watch a movie "Make way, ugly princess coming through" she said as her stench comes as two people smell it and runs away "People respect self esteem" said Puppycorn as they sat down on the front seats and then, she talk to Craig, who was also watching "Hi, I'm very ugly, but you should enjoy the movie anyway" Craig smell the stench and her face melted. Unikitty moves over to Dino Dude besides Puppycorn and said "Excuse me sir, I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you"

"Not at all, girl" said Dino Dude, who end smelling the stench and goes "DEUUEAUGH!"

Puppycorn is drinking soda from a cup, then he said "Don't worry about him sis, He's just a-" As soon as he finishing his sentence, he saw his sister, Unikitty, crying "sis? Unikitty, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this little bro, I've tried, and I've tried but, I'm not always confident as I look" said Unikitty as she became Sad Kitty again "Maybe I'd better just go back and hide".

Puppycorn was going to rage and yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? AFRAID TO LOOK UGLINESS IN THE FACE!?" Puppycorn turn into Angry Puppycorn and grabs Unikitty to force people to look at her "Well, HERE! LOOK AT IT, IT'S UGLY ISN'T IT!?".

"YOU LOOK AT IT!" yelled Puppycorn.

"Hello" said Unikiity as the people runs away due to her stench.

"YOU LOOK AT IT!" yelled Puppycorn.

"Hi" said Unikitty as more people left quickly.

"LOOK AT IT!" yelled Puppycorn as all the people quickly left the theater. "LOOK AT IT!, LOOK AT IT!, LOOK AT IT!, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!" All the people are running away in panic, screaming in terror, leaving Unikitty and Puppycorn, who went back to normal, alone in the theater.

"They all ran away little bro" said Unikitty.

"I bet there's no line at the snack bar" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty check the snack bar and there's no one in the counter "Hello...?, Hello...?, They must be on break"

Puppycorn looks bummed as Unikitty had an idea "Oh wait, Puppycorn, I just remembered, I've got some of my peanut-onion sundae we can share" said Unikitty as she brings out her sundae as the fume floats around Puppycorn, causing his eyebrows to burned out "That looks great" He put his mouth into Unikitty's paw and starts sucks out the sundae, Unikitty's paw is covered in saliva while Puppycorn sigh a relief, then he starts to feel funny inside, his stomach made a spluttering engine noise and he said "Oh, I gotta go to the restroom" Puppycorn rushes to the restroom.

In the restroom, Puppycorn and Theodore are washing their hands "I'm out of soap, can i borrow-" the stench comes out again, this time, from Puppycorn. Theodore yells "STAY BACK"

"I just want some-" said Puppycorn as Theodore put out some money and said "Here, here's my money, take it! Take it and go away!" Theodore ran off.

"My paws aren't that dirty" said Puppycorn. He saw Beau, Ted Butter and Cookie Guy as he said to them "Hey guys, you wanna hear a bathroom joke?" but his stench reaches to them and they we're disgusted by it. Beau yelled to Puppycorn "You tryin' to kill us!?" Beau, Cookie Guy and Ted Butter walks out of the restroom, just then, Puppycorn looks at the mirror, and shocked and yelled "Oh...Oh! I caught the UGLY!"

Later, Unikitty walks in to the restroom, checking if Puppycorn is okay "Puppycorn, is everything okay in there little brother?" said Unikitty as she seaches her brother, then she heard sobbing in one of the stalls. Unikitty saw Puppycorn on the toilet wearing a bag on his head "What are you doing here little bro?" she said.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Puppycorn

"And why is that bag on your head?" said Unikitty curiously

"Why? Oh, no reason, except you give me the Ugly!?" said Puppycorn as he took the bag off, revealing his face and Unikitty gasps and recoils "What am I gonna do? I can't go out looking like this" Puppycorn steps out the stall.

"Just remember what we talked about little bro, there's power in pride" said Unikitty

"That may be for you, but I was one of the beautiful people, now look at me, I'm almost ugly as you" said Puppycorn as the stench flows over Unikitty, maker her disgusted and she hold her nose "I always thought if I was ugly as that guy, I don't know what to do".

"Puppycorn?" said Unikitty as she holds her nose.

"What will Dr. Fox, Richard and or Hawkodile gonna say?" said Puppycorn

"Puppycorn?" said Unikitty

"Oh my gosh, they'll kick me out of the castle, making me live in the dumpster and Master Frown will make fun of me forever!" said Puppycorn as he started to panic. "Someone will use me for internet memes, and worst, they'll force make to had bad appearance, like a bad dog, with a bad tail or a bad style, but-".

Unikitty started to rage to interrupt him by yelling "PUPPYCOOOOOOOORN!" She turn back to normal and tell Puppycorn "you're not ugly, your breath stinks, really bad".

Puppycorn sigh a relief, the stench turn into a skull with crossbones and he said "Ahhh, what a relief".

Unikitty's eyes turn water from a foul smell and said "Aaagh, my gosh Puppycorn, what did you eat?"

"Well some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza" said Puppycorn

"No, I mean just this morning" said Unikitty

Puppycorn said again "Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza"

"What else?" said Unikitty

"Well, I had some of your Sundae" said Puppycorn

Unikitty opens her mouth with a few stench coming out and said "Sundae..." Unikitty brought out her remaining Sundae and said "Puppycorn, my sundae give us rancid breath!"

"Whatcha' mean?" said Puppycorn as his stench flies over Unikitty and cough.

"I mean, we're not ugly, we just stink!" said Unikitty

"Stink!?" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty get excited and started to run around in circles and chanting "WE STINK!" The fume encompass the theater and it started to dissolved to the ground. Unikitty and Puppycorn keeps on chanting "WE STINK" as they continue running.

They saw Richard looking at office supplies through a window of a office store and run up to him "Oh, guess what Rick!?" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn hugs him and yelled "WE STINK!". They ran out to the streets of Unikingdom, extremely excited on how stinky their breath is as the story ends.

**The End**


End file.
